


【胜出】Jean Farina 03

by YS_Y



Series: 【胜出】Jean Farina [1]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia |, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki&Midoriya Izuku - Freeform, M/M, 胜出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YS_Y/pseuds/YS_Y
Summary: *【胜出】中心*间之楔AU*无个性*内有私设，occ属于我*专有名词Jupiter：巨形电脑系统Tanagura：被称作塔纳古拉的中央都市，是Jupiter的控制中心Midas：米达斯，被Jupiter控制的和谐人类集居地Slum：贫民窟Blondy：最顶级精英，唯一拥有直接和Jupiter交谈特权的阶层，协同Jupiter管理和统治行星。本文设定的Blondy外观参照小英雄中角色的发色，仅仅对外的时候呈现原始形态的金发。





	【胜出】Jean Farina 03

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是时小路的糖，Lofter ID是：时小路的糖  
> 被屏蔽的太厉害了，只能来AO3了，以后外链都是这边(*^▽^*)

03  
“落荒而逃”，绿谷出久憋了半天，才喃喃自语似的吐出一个词来。  
他仿佛一只被猎物追逐的兔子般，逃命似地跑出那间旅馆。

那低沉的声音，轻柔的抚摸，细腻的亲吻，每一个画面都历历在目，  
在绿谷出久的脑里不停的回放。如果真的是小胜的话，他是否就会  
欣然接受，而不是逃离呢？他崇拜着的是那个叫做爆豪胜已的男孩，  
那个像烈日般刺眼的存在。他甚至在日常的相处过程中还产生了一些  
别样的情绪，不过对于这种情绪他只能深深地埋在心底，更或者是不  
承认其本身的存在。直到现在，绿谷出久才明白，他只是在逃避这种  
叫做‘喜欢’的情绪罢了。意识到那个Blondy不是小胜后，他的心脏如  
揪住一般的痛。果然，绿谷出久只是空欢喜一场。小胜···小胜，为  
了保护自己，为了保护这样胆小懦弱的duke，永远的死去了。

绿谷出久用手紧紧按住胸口，心脏的跳动声和呼吸声一起一伏，他尝  
试用这种按压的方式缓解痛苦。Midas的上空被层层乌云遮住，应该  
是快要下雨了，气温降低后带来的凉意稍微缓解了绿谷出久那发热的  
头脑。他一路穿过中心大街，直到跑出Midas的地界，踏在属于Ceres  
的土地上，才放慢了脚步。看着视线中逐渐清晰起来的建筑物，呼吸  
着空气中弥漫着奇怪甚至有些臭的味道，绿谷出久那颗悬着的心才缓  
缓平稳下来。这里是Ceres，不同于Midas的虚幻，真实的感觉是那  
么的舒适。Ceres的一切与Midas比起来尽管显得那么格格不入，可  
是这里让绿谷出久非常安心。

“哎！”绿谷出久重重的叹了一口气，他痛恨现在这样懦弱的自己。只  
要遇到与小胜有关的事情，他就会开始慌乱起来。绿谷出久双眼无神，  
内心中充满矛盾。他为什么会去挑衅那个Blondy啊？用身体去还债，  
亏他自己想得出来。他忍不住敲了一下自己的脑袋，随即抱怨起来，  
关键时刻这大脑怎么就当机了呢？

‘沙··沙沙’，直到那绿色的发丝上落满了雨珠，绿谷出久才发现不  
知不觉中已经下雨了。“下雨了吗？”他自言自语地说着，眼神却不知  
盯着何方。用身体是还债不是他最痛恨的事情吗？对于贫民窟的人  
们来说这算不了什么，可是绿谷出久仍旧对此抱排斥的态度。

绿谷出久在雨中缓慢地走着，即使他的思绪一直处于混乱状态，但身  
仍旧有记忆似的朝着住所的方向走去。今天的一切充满了意外性和  
刺激性，让绿谷出久难以释然。他侧身走进一条小巷，用双手紧紧  
地环抱起自己的身体来。唯有依靠着身侧的这堵墙，才勉强不让这  
副躯体摔倒在地上。

绿谷出久和爆豪胜已是在养育中心一同长大的，毫无疑问爆豪胜已  
他的幼驯染。从有意识开始，绿谷出久便跟在爆豪胜已身后。爆豪  
胜已聪明，强大。他是养育中心里最优秀的人类，受到众人的仰慕。  
即使爆豪胜已经常对绿谷出久恶语相向，甚至挥舞拳头，但对于绿  
谷出久来说，他的幼驯染本身就是一个发光体，是强者的代名词。  
追求强者的绿谷出久，被那束光深深的吸引着。

其实绿谷出久在这一批人类当中，也算是比较出众的一个。他头脑  
聪明，五官精致。可是面对完美的爆豪胜已，就显得逊色许多。时  
间久了，自然有来自周围的闲言碎语。可是绿谷出久不在乎，他会  
靠自己的能力超越小胜，更何况，爆豪胜已无意中对他的保护和守  
护，就已经足够无视掉那些流言蜚语了。

养育中心不可能让他们待一辈子，到十三岁就会被驱逐出去。绿谷  
出久永远记得那一天，他们被无情的赶出养育中心的那一天，为了  
保护他，为了救他，爆豪胜已死在那场事故中。

爆豪胜已死前的笑容在绿谷出久的心中烙下了疤痕，已经开始感染，  
越来越严重。其实在养育中心的时候，绿谷出久原本缜密有序的大  
脑就被一种病毒入侵了，这种病毒让大脑停止运转，长久的罢工起  
来。这种病毒，名叫“小胜”。可是随着幼驯染爆豪胜已的去世，这  
种毒更加变得无药可解。绿谷出久本以为自己要带着这种痛楚一直  
孤单的生存下去，直至死亡。但是，今天偶然遇到和小胜拥有同  
样名字的Blondy——另一个爆豪胜已时，那熟悉的脸庞和性格，  
便成为了催促毒药发作的药引。

时间倒回到半小时前，一家破旧的小旅馆内。

“嗯···啊！”由于旅馆太过于破旧，毫无隔音效果可言，断断续  
续的呻吟声从旅馆内的一间房间传出来。

绿谷出久全身的注意力都在那深深浅浅的亲吻上，触感沿着嘴唇滑  
到敏感的颈部，一股股酥麻的颤栗从腿部传了上来。他绷紧全身的  
肌肉，呼吸都快停止了。他想咬牙忍住呻吟，可是压在他身上的爆  
豪胜已却恶作剧般的捏住了因为暴露在空气中而有些坚挺的乳头，  
瞬间的疼痛伴随着神经传到大脑里。让绿谷出久一下子没有憋住呻  
吟了出来，“啊···”，很奇怪，这种感觉很奇怪。

还没等绿谷出久适应，紧接着隔着手套的手指便开始绕着乳头打转，  
偶尔用带了一点力度的指尖轻轻捏住那神经丰富的地方。同时，另  
一只手也缠绕着绿谷出久的下身，从平坦的小腹开始，一步一步的  
往下轻抚下去。爆豪胜已完全把对待宠物的那些行为用在眼前的绿  
谷出久身上，他并没有觉得丝毫不适合，甚至认为绿谷出久能接受  
他这位Blondy的爱抚，已经是极大的恩赐。在Tanagura里，通常  
Blondy是没有亲自挑逗或者爱抚宠物的必要，他们只需要安静的观  
赏宠物之间的交尾即可。当然，也有部分特别的宠物能得到来自主  
人亲自的爱抚，只不过这在Tanagura里是极少的特例罢了。

“求···你，请不要这样玩弄我！”绿谷出久在接受了一系列的挑逗  
后，终于忍不住求饶起来。身上敏感的部位被不停地抚摸，使得绿  
谷出久在害怕与紧张中生出一丝丝愉悦的感觉来。同时，下半身的  
某个部位，已经在兴奋着了。可他求饶的声音因为过度舒服而导致  
生理性地颤抖起来，“这样···对我太不公平了啊！”觉察到这不同  
寻常的反应后，绿谷出久没有忍住，伸出手推搡起爆豪胜已来。

“哈？你现在是什么意思？刚刚不是很主动吗？现在又是这种反应？”  
一连串不满和抱怨从爆豪胜已的口中说出。他刚刚唤起的兴致被突  
然打断，罪魁祸首则是被他压在身下的这只废物。推搡的动作在他  
的眼里反射出拒绝的含义，高高在上的Blondy居然被拒绝了。这让  
爆豪胜已非常不爽，因为Tanagura里从来没有任何人能拒绝他。

“我···”绿谷胜已欲言又止，他怎么说得出口啊！刚刚是凭着一股冲  
劲罢了，只不过想急切的验证自己的想法而作出的决定。可是现在  
得到证实后，才反应过来自己是面对着一位Tanagura的Blondy，  
让他如何不害怕，如何不反抗？

“呵，刚刚是谁自大的挑衅我来着？”爆豪胜已觉察到绿谷出久的抵  
抗后，停下了手里的动作。无论何时，他的头脑都保持着异常的冷  
静。见绿谷出久没有回答他，又再次出言反问了一次。他与生俱来  
的高贵与威严不容许受到一丝一毫的无视与拒绝，可是眼前的这个  
废物彻底藐视了他。

狂风暴雨般的暴怒感压迫着爆豪胜已的神经，可是在他强大的自  
尊心作用下瞬间就恢复了理智。他轻轻用带着手套的食指抚摸了  
一下绿谷出久的嘴唇，接着嗤笑了一声：“不是自愿的话，我可  
不需要这种方式的还债。”说完便放开绿谷出久，转身朝沙发走去。

‘什么？’绿谷出久眨了眨碧绿的大眼睛，难道这位Blondy打算  
放过自己了吗？他惊讶过度露出了一副怀疑的样子，让爆豪胜已  
更加不爽。不过也就一瞬间，爆豪胜已皱着的眉头随即舒展开来，  
恢复了冷漠。

气氛有些尴尬，一时间房间里只剩下绿谷出久的呼吸声。爆豪胜  
已退到沙发附近抱着手站着，用一种玩味的眼神盯着绿谷出久。

亲眼看到两人间拉开的距离，绿谷出久才能确认这位Blondy确实  
打算放过自己了。他迅速穿上丢落在地上的衣服，然后又整理了  
一下凌乱的发丝。贴身衣物的紧密的包裹着身体，这让绿谷出久  
减少了一些羞耻感，他捏紧拳头，抬起头来对视一直停留在自己  
身上的视线。

那眼神示意绿谷出久，他可以走了。爆豪胜已已经恢复初始的  
姿态，冷漠的表情，犀利的眼神。自始至终，凌乱的只有绿谷  
出久罢了。

绿谷出久屏住呼吸，下定决心，低着头朝房间门口走去。经过  
Blondy身侧时，爆豪胜已低沉的声音传到他耳里：“喂，废物。  
我会等到你自愿的那一天！”

绿谷出久不由得加快了脚步，在即将走出房间的时候，他着  
魔似的忍不住回头看了一眼。这一眼，时间仿佛回到多年前。  
还是那张相似的脸庞，还是那熟悉的笑容。爆豪胜已笑着站  
在那里，耀眼得让人睁不开眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你的喜欢，请多给我留言吧(*^▽^*)


End file.
